


Stolen Dance

by Function



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 鸡血产物，bug挺多的。BGM:Stolen Dance ——Milky Chance





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 鸡血产物，bug挺多的。  
> BGM:Stolen Dance ——Milky Chance

在布蕾妮婚礼前的那天晚上，詹姆做了一个梦。

梦里他有着两只手，以优雅的动作将斗篷从自己肩上解下，那顶绯红的兰尼斯特家的斗篷，他父亲迎娶他母亲的时候穿过，瑟曦嫁给劳勃的时候穿过，金色的雄狮在上面咆哮，听我怒哄。他将斗篷盖在她的身上，代表从此对方在自己的保护之下。布蕾妮没有穿裙子，而是她的那身亮蓝色的盔甲，守誓剑狮头在她腰间闪着光。她同样解下自己蓝色的斗篷盖在他的身上。

他穿着她的颜色而她则穿着他的。

两个身体一个灵魂，只有诸神才能将他们分开。

之后他抬起头吻了她，而睁开眼对方则变成了凯特琳徒利那张被毁容的脸。石心夫人按住喉咙的伤口发出嘶嘶的声音，他慌乱后退却又看见了艾德史塔克那双灰色的眼睛。环顾四周已经没了妞儿的影子，一排一排的人全部都是死去的面孔。亚瑟戴恩，“白牛”，琼恩戴瑞，雷加王子，蕾妮斯王后，伊里斯在他脚边淌尽血液，还有凯冯叔叔，在他身边则是瑟曦和他们的三个孩子。他记得的最后一张脸属于父亲，泰温大人死后因为肌肉萎缩而露出了微笑的脸。

 

之后他就醒了，满头大汗，嘴巴里还有胆汁的味道。作为贵客，布蕾妮和她父亲给他们安排了最好的房间，透过他房间的窗子正可以看见大海，一轮红日还在海天相接之处挣扎。他没了睡意，穿戴整齐走了出去，毕竟今天是她的婚礼，他可不想错过什么。

他来到海边，太阳已经升高了一些，红色的太阳映在蓝色的海水上，兰尼斯特红映在塔斯的蓝宝石上。偶尔有几只海鸥在远处的水面上略过，海面上却少见船帆来往。毕竟塔斯这只是个小岛，远不及君临和兰尼斯港的繁忙。

“詹姆爵士？”熟悉的声音在身后响起，他转过头去就看见了妞儿的那张丑脸。那张脸的线条画以及脸上的伤疤他闭着眼睛也可以描绘出来。“怎么了，房间睡不习惯？”

“没什么，睡够了而已，出来看看，”他伸了个懒腰，“你父亲的领地很美，不愧是'蓝宝石之岛'。”蓝宝石，和她的眼睛一样。但是他又有什么资格这样说呢？再过几个小时她就要在诸神面前发誓，从此属于那个杂种，他对她来说又算是什么呢？

“只是个小岛，”她向前走了两步，和他并肩而立，像他们在长城上一同作战时一样，“诸神保佑他身体还算强壮。”

他们很久没有再说话。

我对你来说意味着什么？詹姆想这样问她。但是他知道这样绝对会令她感到非常困扰。够了，兰尼斯特，你算是什么呢？弑君者，乱伦者，背誓者。你送给她一把剑和一个任务，差点令她死在路上；她救了你的命，为此又差点搭上自己的。你到底有什么资格问她？你有什么资格站在这里看着她？你对她到底是什么想法？

“你还好吗？”他终于干巴巴地挤出这句话，试图打破尴尬的气氛。

“我一切都好。”

“一个要出嫁的新娘可不应该只是'好'而已，”他抬手梳理被风吹乱头发，“怎么，死鹿不满意，现在还是在想宝冠雄鹿*？”

话一出口他就后悔了，但是言语就像风，一出口便没了挽回的余地。他看见对方的表情“刷”地一下变了，她转身想走，但是右臂被他牢牢捉住，他也没有想到自己居然会有这么大的力气。“抱歉，小姐，我总管不住自己这张嘴。”

她没有走，感谢诸神，她只是很无奈地看着他，叹了口气，“你知道吗，我一直都很怕你死在你这张嘴上。”

“哦是吗？我只不过因为管不住它没了右手，”他察觉到她的眼神瑟缩了一下，“上次我还有我的代理骑士，之后又会有谁想要我的命呢？”

她没有回答，“你在这里站了多久，冷吗？”

“还好，比长城暖和多了，”他突然忆起当初她睡在他身边的温暖，“陪我站一会儿吧，妞儿。”最后一次了。

当太阳完全升起时他们才离开。“你眼睛怎么了？”她瞥见他微红的眼角。

“这该死的太阳太亮了。”

布蕾妮在婚礼上穿着一条样式普通灰色的裙子，代表塔斯的蓝色的新娘斗篷用银线系在她粗肥的脖子上。詹姆不由自主地想起她曾经的两条裙服。在赫伦堡的那条粉色的缀着密尔蕾丝的，在君临穿着的那条蓝色的。她穿着前者去和狗熊打架，他跳进了熊坑去救她。她穿着后者和他告别，守誓剑的狮头的红宝石眼睛在她手上闪光。和那两条相比这身衣服实在太普通了，一点也不像新娘出嫁时的衣裳。海尔在她身边，穿戴整齐，垫高的鞋底给他增加了三寸身高，却还是比新娘矮了半个头。他听见提利昂幸灾乐祸地感叹：“我还以为我是唯一一个婚礼上穿增高的新郎官呢。”

新郎给新娘盖上斗篷时出了一点小插曲，新娘实在太高了新郎还是很难给她盖上，布蕾妮只好半蹲下仪式才得以顺利进行。詹姆发觉珊莎史塔克的眼神时不时瞟过他们这边，他看向提利昂，他的小弟弟只是耸了耸肩，道：“她当时真应该弯下那对僵硬的史塔克膝盖的。”

“你真的不打算做点什么？”提利昂带在身边的雇佣兵波隆拿着杯红酒递给他，语气中数不尽的嘲弄。  
“那不荣誉。”他接过酒杯，摇了摇头，轻声说道。

“呵。”他听见雇佣兵鄙夷的冷哼，像是在说弑君者如今怎么这么在意这种东西了。

没办法啊，他苦笑，荣誉是妞儿拼了命给我找回来的东西，我怎么能为了她又再把那玩意儿扔掉。

 

婚礼后的宴会很简单，像她说的那样，塔斯不过是个小岛，何况她本身也不是那种爱炫耀的女人，不过宴会后的舞蹈到也没有少。舞蹈由珊莎史塔克和波德瑞克派恩带领，珊莎的脚步灵活而优雅，波德的则明显僵硬许多，但他涨红了脸想要跟上，越来越多的人跟着他们走进了舞池，但是新郎和新娘并没有。

他肯定是喝多了，不然也不会那样冒冒失失地走向高台，走到她的身边。他向她伸出了左手，“来舞一曲吗，小姐？”

她显得有些不安，转头看向了杭特，杭特挑了挑眉，点点头，看向他的目光里无外乎有着冷漠和傲慢，还有两个字，“残废”。

他们走进舞池，在他们身边舞动的人们纷纷对他们侧目。妞儿还穿着那件灰色的裙服，宽大的手搭在他的肩上，而他右手的断肢就搭在她的腰上。音乐再度响起，他们开始随着节拍移动脚步，才开始他就已经被踩上了好几脚。

“抱歉。”她脸上的红晕一路扩散，他发现自己很难将视线从她身上抽离。她肥厚肿胀的嘴唇，脸上的被尖牙啃留下的伤疤，还有脖颈连接处当时被狗熊留下的痕迹。她的身体上到底有多少伤痕？他不知道，以后他也不会知道。

“没事，”他对她笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿，“我大概知道波德是和谁学的舞蹈了，你们真该给他找个好点的舞蹈老师。”

她的脸更红了，“别取笑我了。”

“我可没取笑你，说实话你使剑倒是比跳舞在行得多了。”

“你两样都不差。”

“是吗，手还在之前吧？”他向她靠近了些，她温热的鼻息就在耳边，“告诉我，妞儿，这和你和蓝礼的那场舞，感觉一样吗？”

“你……你喝醉了。”

“是有点，”他的舌头已经脱离了脑袋的控制，“回答我吧，好小姐，哦，或者现在应该叫夫人了？”他抬头看向那双眼睛，好蓝好蓝的眼睛。

她的表情像是当众被人抽了一巴掌，“不一样。”

“哦？那可真可惜。”他们继续舞着，乐师已经换了一首轻快的歌曲，不知为什么他想到了赫伦堡熊坑里的《狗熊与少女》。“灰色不如蓝色适合你，但比粉红色好多了。你还记得克林顿吗？”

“布龙的国王之手？”

“不不不，罗内特，你第二个未婚夫。”他感受到她在他怀里的身体明显僵住了，脚上又被狠狠地踩上了一下。

“抱歉。他战死在长城上不是吗？”

“是啊，我见过他，在赫伦堡，他侮辱了你，我揍了他。”

她没有说话，只有音乐在他们身边流淌。他沉不住气了，“没什么话想说吗？”

“你……”为什么要这样做？“为什么要告诉我？”

“可能今天我醉得太厉害了，”他俯上身去，他们俩的鼻尖相碰，“新婚快乐啊，妞儿，还有，你的眼睛真的很美。”

 

那是詹姆兰尼斯特爵士对塔斯的布蕾妮最后的记忆。海尔杭特爵士在结婚七年后因感染风寒去世，并未留下子嗣。布蕾妮夫人终身未再嫁，而詹姆爵士终身未娶，但是他们最后也没有再见一面。他们伟大的骑士事迹被歌手们写成歌谣在大陆传唱，而至于他们之间的关系与感情，嘛，大概也只有他们自己才知道。

*死鹿是海尔大兄弟的家徽，而宝冠雄鹿大概就不用说啦？

**Author's Note:**

> 写的第一篇詹美文，嗯文笔还是一样渣，OOC还挺严重的。纯粹堆梗，私心一点点提珊。原著党大概可以看出里头套了挺多提珊婚礼里出现的话，不过按照设定海尔比妞儿矮了一个头hhh所以忍不住用了增高鞋垫的梗。  
> 顺带一提我真的真的很不喜欢妞儿结婚的桥段，不管结婚对象是不是詹，个人认为妞儿那样一个传奇的女性最后还是走了婚姻这条路终究是俗了，可能 婚姻是人生的坟墓 这句话成了我的人生信条。  
> 开头詹姆的梦意味他们两个彼此信任彼此依靠，磕詹美的源头_(:3」∠❀)_  
> 对惹最开始其实只是六个小段或者句子想写的在里头大家可以试着找一找|･ω･｀)  
> 喜欢两个人发乎情止乎礼的感觉，气于两个人想得太多做的太少，啊生气_(:3」∠❀)_  
> 之后有什么再加上吧【x】反正不会有啥人看的


End file.
